El hijo del capitan trueno
by Kairake
Summary: Saga un poderoso pirata que ha recorrido los 7 mares. Aioros el general de la armada nacional. Tienen un pasado en comun que les atormenta por su contrariedad, el general creo al mejor pirata jamas visto. Yaoi


**El Hijo del capitán Trueno **

La densa neblina no le permitía ver nada más haya de un palmo de su rostro, el pequeño niño de cabellos castaños, contemplaba el mar con recelo y admiración, tan grande e infinito. Desde pequeño había escuchado las leyendas de gigantescos moustros marinos, serpientes de colosal tamaño que surcaban los mares a su antojo, piratas y corsarios que regían por la ley del mar, siendo ladrones desalmados capaces de tomar lo que les viniera en gana por la fuerza si era preciso.

Ojos jade chispearon cuando una luz se acercaba a puerto, rápidamente encendió un pequeño farol para que el piloto de aquella nave llegara sano y salvo al puerto, una mano se poso en su hombro derecho, sin fuerza pero firmemente.

-Niño apaga ese farol que en esta agua hay piratas y ese es uno de sus barcos- El niño volvió el rostro para ver a un anciano medio encorvado, de largas barbar platinadas, con unos ojos color azul celeste que aun desprendían el mismo brillo que tenían en su juventud

-Pero…- el anciano tomo con sumo cuidado el farol de las manos del pequeño cerrando la pequeña llave que suministraba el gas, le tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a una taberna.

-¿Qué como se que es un barco pirata?- el pequeño afirmo- Simple son los únicos que se atreven a surcar los mares con tan poca visibilidad, sus capitanes son un lobos de mar temerarios, además de eso el barco que llamabas no tenia la estafeta dorada en la proa que tienen los barcos de la milicia, ni tenia el tamaño de un mercante.

La sirena portuaria comenzó a sonar, indicio inequívoco de las palabras del viejo lobo de mar, el pequeño de cabellos chocolate y ojos azules salieron de la taberna par ver a los militares ir armados hacia el puerto.

El pequeño se soltó de la mano del anciano, corriendo hacia un barandal que daba directo a puerto, desde el cual se podía mirar perfectamente la costa. La neblina comenzó a cubrirlo todo, primero como una serpiente llegando desde las profundidades del mar fue trepando costa arriba, cubriéndole primero los tobillos hasta bloquearle por completo la vista. Ojos de jade chispeantes entre la neblina densa.

No era un buen día para navegar sin duda, cualquiera lo sabia, pero esa motivación que pocos tienen, ese valor tan extraño a buscar lo desconocido así esto fuera la propia muerte en las fauces del Kraken.

Afortunadamente entre más se alejaban de puerto la neblina comenzaba a desaparecer, la bruma marina el aliento de dios se apaciguaba, un par de chispeantes ojos verdes fueron los primeros en divisar algo más que aquella densa bruma.

-Aioros realmente esta loco…pudimos haber chocado contra esos arrecifes- le reclamaba el timonel al capitán de aquel barco, un general, de piel morena, cabello color chocolate y de hermosa complexión…pero lo más llamativo sin duda eran esos ojos verde jade que refulgía con el brillo del sol, como un par de piedras preciosa perdidas en alta mar.

-Tranquilízate Dohko, no paso nada y además si queremos alcanzar a esos piratas entonces debemos tomar ciertos riesgos- le explico como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo mientras más de la tripulación miraba aterrada los arrecifes que apenas unos minutos antes habían librado.

-Como puedes decir eso con tanta ligereza- Para todos incluido el mismo Dohko que fue su compañero dentro de la escuela militar, tenia acero corriendo por sus venas- Para que discuto contigo…por cierto es verdad lo que se rumorea por ahí, que dijiste en la corte del rey que solamente te casarías con la sobrina de Lord Wilmore si llevabas a la horca al Patriarca

-Es que no pienso casarme tan rápido y uno de los dos nos cansaremos primero ya se lady Pandora o yo…

-¿Y que tal si atrapas al Patriarca?- Aioros le miro molesto, por haber interrumpido su gran monologo, para después sonreírle y volver su vista al mar, dejando que el suave viento le acariciara el rostro, paso su lengua por sus labios disfrutando del sabor salado que se impregno en sus labios

-Ese lobo mar es inalcanzable y si lo atrapo… quiere decir que no era un rival digno, me casare con la señorita Pandora esa fue la palabra que empeñe y no pienso dejarle.

Dos días permanecieron con buen viento siempre detrás del la enorme embarcación negra, de los piratas, siempre en el cuadrante pero nunca alcanzable, los dioses bendecían por lo tanto al Patriarca y a su tripulación, con buenos vientos que les hacían deslizarse sutilmente como una pluma sobre las cristalinas aguas.

Al tercer día se llevo a cabo la confrontación, ansiada ya hacia 4 largos años, el gato se canso de huir del ratón, de fingir que no le importaba tener a la milicia detrás suyo mientras abordaba otras naves y se apoderaba de su botín. Esto en un principio fue bueno para los tripulantes de aquellas naves asaltadas por que solamente se llevaba el botín dejándoles todo lo demás, la vida y el barco, en esta época los piratas y corsarios había tomado la costumbre de incendiar los navíos que asaltaban, tomar o no prisioneros dependía de cada uno, pero ahora el patriarca comenzaba a desesperarse al sentirse acosado por la insistente persecución de aquel general, y sus saqueos era mucho más violentos.

La armada del rey llevaba las de perder, no por el numero puesto que había más marinos y soldados reales que piratas, pero estos demostraban un valor, un coraje y una destreza pocas veces vistas. Aioros se encontraba peleando desesperadamente contra un joven de mirada purpúrea y largo cabello azabache quien en un principio parecía que no le costaba nada enfrentarse al general, más en un descuido del mismo chico Aioros termino por atravesarle con su sable.

Un par de ojos verde mar le miraban con detenimiento desde que comenzó la pelea, sonrió cundo su compañero fue vencido por el singular general, con un gesto llamo a otro sujeto exactamente igual a él que se encontraba en la cubierta del barco contrario.

-Kanon- con los ojos le indico que terminara con ese fastidioso juego que este había entablado con ese par de soldados, su gemelo le miro con un puchero en el rostro, le había quitado su juguete, le sonrió antes de acabar con sus oponentes e ir a ver aquel que le causaba tanto interés a su hermano.

Aioros dudo un minuto antes de enfrentarse contra aquel extraño, buscando en sus recuerdos, pues ese par de ojos que le miraban juguetonamente le recordaban a unos vistos en su infancia y tambien…

_**El hijo del capitán trueno nunca fue un hijo digno del padre **_

_**Salio poeta y no una fiera, hijo de su madre **_

_**El hijo del capitán trueno no quiso nunca ser marinero **_

_**Si se embarcaba en aventuras levantaba dudas **_

El general no duro mucho con Kanon, este con una mayor habilidad y curtido bajo el rigor de los mares aprendió diferentes trucos y técnicas con el sable, no por nada había recorrido ya los siete mares.

Aioros, Dohko y otros 3 marinos que sobrevivieron al ataque pirata fueron llevado ante el Patriarca, puestos en línea recta este paso revisión mirándoles directamente a los ojos hasta que cada uno de ellos bajo la mirada, cuando llego con Aioros este fue quien más se la sostuvo.

-Lleven a los demás al calabozo- aun sosteniéndole la mirada a Aioros- y a este a mi camarote.

-¿Pero capitán…

-Nada de peros Hyoga, ya escuchaste a Saga…ÉL es el capitán- le recalco un preciosa chica pelirroja

Cada uno de los tripulantes le era fiel a Saga, no había uno que osara desafiarle, no solo por ser el hijo de uno de los más grandes piratas, sino por que siempre había demostrado esa fortaleza y carisma que conquistaba muchedumbres.

Entre los más allegados de la tripulación se encontraba esa joven pelirroja, llamada Marín, un rubio de encantadora mirada llamado Shaka, otro pelirrojo de gélida actitud que contrastaba con el fuego de su cabellera, Camus, y su adorado gemelo Kanon.

Aioros fue llevado al camarote del Patriarca, con las manos atadas, al poco tiempo de su llegada entro Saga, quien se sentó enfrente suyo en una de las elegantes sillas de su cuarto, desde que entro no había apartado de su rostro esa sonrisa apacible y en su mirada una razón inexplicable, es como si aquel pirata le conociera y le recordaba, cosa que el general no podía por más que lo intentaba.

-Quizás estés más cómodo si te quito las amarras Aioros- escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz era lo único que necesitaba su mente, fue el detonante para traer a su memoria aquel muchacho de mirada melancólica aquel que…

-¿Saga tú…- el pirata lo miro perplejo por un instante no sabia si el moreno ya le había reconocido o bien solo se trataba del formalismo del otro para aclarar ciertos puntos.

Sacando de su funda la daga que traía a un costado, volvió a sonreír cerrando los ojos en actitud juguetona, misma que convenció mucho al moreno que vio peligro en eso, suspirando tranquilo cuando sintió que sus ataduras fueron cortadas.

-Así que seguiste el camino de tu padre Saga- ya le había recordado, pero él recordaba a ese niño de buen corazón, a muchacho de mirada triste que fue el primero en su vida.

-Ese era mi destino, aun que yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, mírate eres todo un general, aun que te falta mucho si quieres ser un gran general, mira que perder ante una bandada de piratas, por falta de talento no es algo que corresponda a un gran titulo.

Flash Back

El pequeño moreno caminaba luciendo sus ropas nuevas, en la mano derecha llevaba una jugosa manzana que a ratos mordía, no era un barrio para que una criatura como esta bajara sola.

Unos niños mayores que él no dejaban de mirarle, y como niño rico el moreno no se percato de esto hasta que ya era muy tarde, tres bribones que le doblaba no solo en estatura sino en fuerza le acorralaron.

-Mira que nos vino a traer- abrazándole fuertemente- nuestro amigo Paul, un par de monedas.

-No te olvides de la manzana- le contesto Paul al tiempo que le arrebataba al pequeño la manzana que comía, dándole ahora él un buen mordisco, solo eran vagos.

A pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, Aioros nunca demostró tener miedo, como se vería que el hijo del general Steffan se dejara intimidar por un par de bravucones, desganadamente aparto aquellos brazos que le sujetaban, dejándoles el dinero y la manzana, total si los perros se conformaban con eso por su cuenta no habría mayor problema.

-¿Oye eres marica o que?- le reclamo el rubio líder de la pandilla al verlo alejarse, como Aioros no le respondió ni siquiera se volteo solo se limito a alzar los hombros con desgane antes de seguir caminando, el rubio se adelanto a golpearle, al sentirlo venir Aioros se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero aquel golpe le tiro- aparte de todo debilucho

Unos ojos verdosos les miraban desde una ventana, no pensaba intervenir, pero al ver como el muchacho más grande no solo se metía con otros más chicos sino que atacaba a quemarropa, salto por la ventana para quedar entre Aioros y su atacante.

-Eso no esta bien, por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño- les dijo con voz segura y sus ojos antes tristes despedían llamaradas de fuego.

-No es tu asunto sino quieres salir lastimado mejor vete- Saga miro a Aioros y le sonrió, para volver su mirada a Paul amenazándole con esta, el otro asustado, después de todo solo se trataba de un bravucón, dio un paso atrás- vamonos chicos, la fiesta termino

Una vez que estos se fueron, Saga suspiro tranquilo, se volteo tendiéndole la mano al moreno para que se levantara.

-Mi nombre es Saga y tengo 12 años, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- le pregunto tímidamente, Aioros dudo por un segundo de que el chico que tenia enfrente suyo fuera el mismo que le defendió. No parecía que Saga fuera el mismo, en estos momentos lucia tan frágil, tan débil como podía alguien cambiar tan drásticamente su personalidad e incluso su fisonomía?

_**El hijo del capitán trueno tenia un algo que le hacia distinto **_

_**Distinto como cada quien es pero nunca visto **_

_**Y se pasaba horas entre las ballenas, se miraba solo y siempre con sirenas **_

_**Y apoyado en el faro cantaba así**_

-Me llamo Aioros y tengo 10 años, gracias por ayudarme Saga- le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sacudía la ropa, Saga le miro entonces divertido- ¿por que me miras así?

-Es que si vienes vestido así es como si pidieras a gritos que te den una paliza- Es verdad Aioros lucia un traje costoso de gamuza y terciopelo, perfectamente limpio y cuidado, en comparación tanto los vagos como el mismo Saga sus ropas eran de pálidos colores con una que otra enmendadura- Es que estas demasiado limpio.

-¿eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto confundido el pequeño puesto que él no encontraba nada deplorable en su forma de vestir.

-Niño es la primera vez que sale de casa ¿verdad?- Aioros hizo un puchero- esta bien Aioros, ¿es la primera vez que vienes a estos lugares?- esta vez el moreno afirmo- Me lo suponía.

Fin del Flash Back

Por un para de segundos el moreno se había perdido en sus recuerdos, hasta que escucho el crujir de una silla volvió en si.

-Si hubiera sabido que eras tú yo…

-Aioros ya no soy el jovencito que conociste tiempo atrás, déjame adivinar que es lo que harías- llevo un dedo a sus labios en actitud pensativa, para continuar hablando con claro sarcasmo en su voz- Ya recuerdo que hiciste aquella vez y no apetece repetirlo.

Ante tal comentario el de los ojos verdes jade se sonrojo con fuerza desviando la mirada, lo sabia entonces y lo sabia ahora el único a quien amaría seria aquel joven de cabellera azulina y penetrantes ojos verde azulados

-Saga no me refería eso…

-No me importa a que te referías, en este momento nada me importa, si te estoy dando un trato especial es por la amistad que una vez mantuvimos, no vayas a pensar cosas que no son- se levanto con brusquedad caminando hacia la puerta y antes de salir, sin voltearse- Te quedaras aquí en lo que decido que hacer contigo y con el resto de tu tripulación.

Al cerrar la puerta esa actitud tan imponente y el autocontrol aparente que presentaba se vino abajo, como era posible que Aioros estuviera enfrente de sus ojos y lo único que deseara es besarle. Donde habían quedado esas amenazas, esos juramente hechos bajo la luz de la luna, ¿cuando comenzó a repudrí esos sueños donde le mataba?, ¿Cuándo perdió esa sed de venganza?

Su gemelo le miraba desanimado desde el mástil, Saga nunca se comportaba así, como otros, sabia que aquel podía ser muy estricto, duro e inaccesible aparentemente, tanto más consigo mismo, pero nunca fue débil, en toda su vida no vio derramar a Saga lágrimas más que una vez en el funeral de su padre. Movido por ese instinto fraternalista, le dio alcance abrazándole por detrás.

-Sagas no prefieres que los lancemos a los tiburones- el gemelo mayor tembló ante tal posibilidad- sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras ¿verdad?- Saga asintió soltándose de Kanon para seguir su recorrido por el barco.

Los días pasaron y nada estaba claro para los tripulantes del marco de Aioros, y para este las cosas parecían haberse detenido no había visto a Saga desde aquella charla y aun tenia tantas cosas que decirle. Shaka tenia la labor de llevarle los alimentos al camarote del capitán, el cual en todo ese tiempo no volvió a poner un pie en él, dormía con su hermano. Shaka poco a poco fue conociendo al castaño y tomándole de cierta forma estima, de tal manera que solía quedarse un rato para hablar con el "prisionero"

-¿Sabes he querido preguntarte algo desde hace días?- ese día hicieron estofado y como tantos otros Shaka se quedo hablar con Aioros antes de ir a comer, el moreno detuvo su comida y afirmo con la cabeza dándole a entender al otro que podía preguntarle cualquier cosa- No hay duda que conoces a Saga, pero ¿de donde?, es más ¿por que cada vez que se menciona que va a pasar con ustedes o siquiera tu nombre él cambia de una manera tan radical?

-Simple- una sonrisa medio perversa floreció en sus labios- por que por mi culpa murió su padre, es decir el mió mato al suyo.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver contigo, si fuera un ajuste de cuentas te hubiera matado y ya, pero pareciera que le aterra tu muerte.

-Es algo difícil de explicar pero es que el nunca me perdonara por lo que hice para que no fuera con su padre…

_**En el océano me pierdo, veo el océano y no se **_

_**De tan increíblemente inmenso, tan respetable que no navegare **_

_**No navegare, no lo navegare.**_

Flash back

A sus 15 años regresaba de la academia, para unas merecidas vacaciones, ya no recordaba lo bien que se sentía estar en casa. Al llegar al puerto ese olor tan tipico del hogar energetiso cada una de sus células devolviéndole la vital. Por fin estaba en casa y no desperdiciaría ni un minuto de su tiempo.

Una melena azulina fue lo primero que distinguió en el puerto, el dueño de esta le saludaba agitando vigorosamente uno de sus brazos. Al poco tiempo de desembarcar ambos chicos se encontraron, hacia 4 años que nos se veían y realmente se extrañaban

-Mira como has crecido Aioros- le saludo el chico de mirada verdosa y cabellos azulinos vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con cuello en forma de v, muy pronunciado que permitía mirar sus bien formados pectorales.

-Y mira quien lo dice Saga, oye ¿desde cuando te perforaste las orejas?- le pregunto curioso alzándose para tomar uno de los pendientes que lucia el otro- pareces mujer, te podríamos hacer pasar por mujer, con esa melena tan larga y brillante solo ocultamos unas cuantas cositas…mira hasta tienes anillos

-Esa es la forma en la que saludas a los viejos amigos después de tanto tiempo?-le miro acusadoramente- además que trae de malo utilizar pendientes, mucho de los amigos de mi padre los usan y mi madre dijo que estaba bien

Ese par comenzó a reír a carcajadas, desde que Aioros llego Saga no se separaba de él se la pasaban de parranda en parra, conquistando mujeres y trasnochando.

Su amistada cada día era más cercana, lo que pronto se transformo, ya no era lo único que sentía el uno por el otro, su cercanía era vital.

En la casona donde vivía Aioros y su padre una tarde este llego más contento de lo usual, informándole a su hijo que por fin tenia las pruebas para llevar a la horca al Capitán Trueno. Aioros le felicito antes de irse pero su padre le detuvo pidiéndole que le acompañara, deseaba que su hijo lo viera durante su trabajo.

Horas más tarde entraron en una cantina, encubiertos, donde Steffan le mostró a su hijo quien era el capitán trueno, aun lado de este se encontraba Saga quien reía animadamente. Fue entonces cuando Aioros lo supo ese hombre era el padre de su amigo.

-Hoy en la noche llegara un cargamento de oro, con el sello de la corona inglesa gravado, se perdió en alta mar hace ya unos cuantos meses ellos lo robaron, si los agarramos en in fraganti los llevaremos a todos a la horca.

Un par de horas más tarde Saga se encontraba reprochándole a Aioros el por que había falta a su cita.

-Se supone que hoy tengo que llegar temprano para ayudarle a papá con sus cosas, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- Aioros palideció al escuchar que Saga se encontraría ahí al momento del desembarque y las palabras de su padre sonaron en su cabeza como si se tratara de una campana…Saga iría a la horca, no debía permitir que eso pasara.

-Lo siento, pero aun podemos ir a recoger unas cuantas manzanas al huerto.

-El huerto esta muy lejos no llegaría a tiempo-Aioros entonces le miro compradoramente, ambos ya habían aceptado que lo que tenia entre los dos no era una simple amistad, pero no sabían si el otro se había dado cuenta de eso, así que intentaría convencerle- No me mires así que aquí el único responsable eres tú

-Por favor prometo que no nos tardamos, además tengo algo que mostrarte.

Finalmente el mayor acepto y el día empezó, con uno que otro juegos, roces y bromas, nada fuera de lo normal, pero el moreno sabia que si deseaba salvar a su amigo no bastaría eso.

En esos momentos se encontraba recostados en el fresco pasto devorando unas cuantas manzanas, cuando el menor le aventó un puñado de pasto en el rostro al peliazul, este se giro molesto lanzándole a su vez otro puñado. Así comenzaron a juguetear, Aioros procuraba que entre el juego su amigo tocara abiertamente su cuerpo mientras el asía lo mismo con el de Saga, este parecía no percatarse de eso o si lo hacia creía que Aioros no era consiente de ello.

-Te gane ríndete- le exigió cuando al fin logro ponerse a horcajadas sobre el menor, la respiración de los dos era trabajoso y sus mejillas se teñían por un fuerte carmín, lo que no se esperaba Saga es que Aioros no solo asintiera admitiendo su derrota, sino la mirada que reflejaban esos verdes ojos.

-Me rindo, mereces un premio-para seguir con las sorpresa el menor atrapo los labios de Saga, más lo siguiente a quien sorprendió fue a él, al sentir los labios del otro corresponderle.

Poco a poco lo que empezó como un simple beso, fue aumentando de intensidad, sentir aquel cuerpo sometido bajo sus deseos , el calor que emanaba, las caricias provocadoras, comenzaban a surtir efecto llevandole a perder la cabeza.

-Aioros tu quieres hacer- un nuevo besos sello los labios del peliazul que ya ni se acordaba que tenia que llegar temprano a casa.

-Si quiero- Saga contento por la respuesta del otro, le ayudo a ponerse en pie, llevándole al granero, donde estarían más seguro y cómodos

_**El hijo del capitán trueno tenia al menos un anillo por dedo **_

_**En cada oreja un pendiente, si pero que valiente **_

_**El hijo del capitán trueno tenia fama y mucha pinta de raro **_

_**Y a todo el mundo le hizo ver su buena mano **_

Fue un momento mágico para los dos, cada uno inexperto, se entregaran en aquella danza con devoción, dejando fuera los perjuicios o las limitaciones. Dejando solamente en sus corazones el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Al día siguiente que Saga volvió a casa su madre se le arrojo en brazos llorando amargamente, diciéndole que pensó que también lo perdería a él pero que gracias al cielo se encontraba a salvo. El muchacho no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por que su madre estaría así, hasta que esta le dijo que su padre y algunos de sus camaradas serian ahorcados en la plaza pública por ser piratas.

-Tengo que ir- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo y azotar la puerta.

Cuando llego a la plaza, su padre y camaradas ya tenían la soga puesta, el general a cargo de atraparlos subió al podio para decir unas cuantas palabras a cerca de que bajo su cuidado la ciudad quedaría limpia de esa escoria y que como premio el rey de Inglaterra les dejaría la cuarta parte del oro confiscado a los piratas.

Esto a Saga no le sorprendía, ni siquiera la mirada de su padre que se mantuvo orgullosa hasta el final, sino que cuando Steffan dio la orden de ahorcar a todos los piratas, le pidió a su hijo que subiera a acompañarle…Ver a Aioros fue devastador.

-Así que tú lo sabias todo…nada de lo que dijiste es verdad, eres un mentiroso- le reclamo una hora más tarde cuando lo encontró a solas

-No es verdad, yo solo quería pretejerte Saga- se atrevió a sujetar al mayor por el hombro este se voltio molesto soltándose- Si sabia que los iban a mandar a la horca pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Claro que podías si me lo hubieras dicho mi padre aun estaría vivo…tu me utilizaste, jugaste conmigo Aioros y eso nunca te lo perdonare- se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino.

-Saga espera, por favor tienes que creerme yo si te amo- por más que le gritara o suplicara el otro jamás voltio y nunca volvió a verle.

Fin del flash back

El rubio estaba asombrado por el relato del moreno, silenciosamente recogió los platos que este había ocupado, saliendo silenciosamente del cuarto. Aioros se tumbo sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo.

-Y aun creo que lo amo.

Mientras tanto frente al timo, solo, puesto que en los últimos días con trabajos y soportaba su propia presencia, se encontraba aparentemente sereno Saga.

-No entiendo de donde nace el dolor, hay donde debería estar no esta y ahí donde no esta me duele.

_**Así que le encantaba estar entre ballenas **_

_**Y se especializaba en conquistar sirenas **_

_**Y de noche en el faro les cantaba así**_

El viento soplo con calma revolviéndole los cabellos, hasta parecía que una criatura incorpórea buscaba reanímalo. Uno de los marinos llego para infórmale que en un par de horas tocarían puerto.

Esa era la oportunidad que buscaba para deshacerse de los prisioneros, le informo esto al marinero para que a su vez se lo dijera a Dohko y a los que se encontraba en el calabozo, Saga en persona se lo diría a Aioros.

La puerta del camarote se abrió y Aioros ni siquiera volvió el rostro pensando que a Shaka algo se le había olvidado y por lo mismo volvía. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el peliazul por el que tanto suspiraba se encontraba frente al mirándole de muy mala manera.

-¿Estas cómodo?- le pregunto seriamente, Aioros inmediatamente se puso de pie- En un par de horas tocaremos puerto y tú y tus compañeros se quedaran ahí, si vuelves a seguirme entonces no seré tan amable contigo Aioros

-Saga si esa es ultima palabra por que no me escuchar solo una vez en tu vida- sabia que no solo se estaba jugando su vida sino también la de sus camaradas- por favor

Saga ya no veía en eso un malestar, así que afirmo sentándose aun enfrente del moreno, que sonrió al ver que aun podía haber una solución.

-Yo quiero que sepas que lo que sucedió ese día, no fue un acto de caridad, si no lo niego en un principio buscaba la manera de que no regresaras a tu casa- callo un segundo para después continuar con voz firme y segura- quizás fui egoísta y debí decirte que sabia que mi padre ahorcaría a todos los piratas que encontrara cuando el oro tocara puerto, pero de todos ellos el que me importaba eras tú…

-Aioros que ganas lastimándome de esta forma, ya te di tu libertad, es acaso de que eres tan necio o no eres consiente que con una sola orden puedo hacerte caminar por la plancha y no solamente a ti sino a ese grupito que tenemos en los calabozos

-No pretendo lastimarte pero quiero que sepas que aun siento algo por ti.

-Te cambio entonces la pregunta ¿Crees que yo aun pueda sentir algo por la escoria que arruino mi vida?- esto hizo que el castaño pasara fuertemente saliva, no había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos del otro, aun que algo le decía que este mentía…sino por que se portaba de aquella manera, por que le decía que lo estaba lastimando?

-Yo creo que aun me amas, sino lo hicieras no estarías aquí y más que eso lo puedo leer en tus ojos, Saga aun me amas y yo no he dejado de amarte que es lo que nos detiene entonces.

-Simple que eres un vil mentiroso- le recalco poniéndose de pie. Pero ante los ojos verdes de Aioros solo había admitidlo que aun sentía algo por él- Me voy antes de que cometa un error del que te debas lamentar.

_**Y se pasaba horas entre sus ballenas **_

_**Con tal de seducir a todas las sirenas **_

_**Desde lo alto del faro les cantaba así**_

Por fin horas más tarde tocaron puerto, los marinos que habían permanecido encerrados, agradecieron y no necesitaron que se les dijera una segunda vez que eran libres…todos menos Aioros, que en cuanto salio y antes de que atrancaran en puerto corrió a la tabla, si sus corazonadas estaban en lo correcto esa era la respuesta.

Amenazo con arrojarse al mar sino detenía el barco, los piratas rieron a carcajadas animándole a que saltara inclusos otros le ofrecían su ayuda. Con todo el alboroto, Saga salio de la sala de estrategias, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue aquel muchacho impertinente que pensaba que todo estaba regido por su voluntad.

-Saga mira el niño quiere que detengamos el barco- le comento risueña Marín al tiempo que no apartaba sus ojos de su capitán- realmente tienen que llegar todos con vida a puerto?

-¿Aioros que pretendes con todo esto?- sin hacerle caso a lo que decía la pelirroja camino hacia la plancha, con una actitud calmada y serena, Aioros se volvió y al mirarle le sonrió como cuando era jóvenes- Crees que sobreviras a tus 26 años de una caída así, hay tiburones en esta agua, así que piénsalo bien.

-Ya no hay nada más que pensar o quizás si pero eso nunca lo sabremos- volvo a sonreír tirándose al vació apenas se escucho el golpe de un cuerpo chocar contra el agua cuando a los pocos segundos el mismo sonido se repetía.

Saga había saltado en búsqueda de ese estupido, más por impulso que por un raciocinio bien definido. Efectivamente en esas aguas rondaban tiburones y los piratas temiendo por el bienestar de su capitán detuvieron la nave.

A los pocos minutos Saga traía consigo a Aioros, Kanon le arrojo la escalera a su hermano para que este subiera.

-Eres un estupido o que?- Saga se encontraba más alterado de lo que el mismo esperaba, era un hecho que no podría nunca matar a ese hombre.

-Solo quería comprobar una teoría- le contesto tranquilamente el castaño sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreír- tú aun me amas y no quieras negar sino fuera así no hubieras saltado, nunca lo dudaste- a cambio de esa declaración recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen

-Yo nunca te lo negué- sonrió, era la primera vez que sonreía de aquella forma, tan similar a la de su infancia- lo que te dije es que ya no puede haber nada entre los dos.

-Y si me lo gano, no puedes estar tan enojado si es que dices amarme el amor tarde o temprano conlleva al perdón

Una hora más tardes Aioros se despedida de sus compañeros, pidiéndole a Dohko que no revelara a Steffan su nueva vida como futuro pirata. Saga les miraba despedirse y aun que no consentía del todo que el moreno entrara de nuevo a su vida le agradaba tenerlo de vuelto, puesto es que nunca le podría olvidar.

_**En el océano me pierdo, veo el océano y no se **_

_**De tan increíblemente inmenso, tan respetable que no navegare **_

_**No navegare, no lo navegare. **_

Fin


End file.
